


Winter Has A Name Outtakes

by marvelfan



Series: Winter Has A Name [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Date Night, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Fluff, Fun and Games, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnets, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Pizza, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Sam is a Little Shit, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sparring, Steve being a normal human being, Steve is a little shit, Steve is a nerd, Steve is a tease, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Thor Is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers, don't give super soldiers asgardian mead, foggy likes money, foggy likes to celebrate, plums, steve loves bucky's metal arm, ultimate frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes (deleted scenes) from Winter Has A Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Invierno Tiene Nombre: Escenas Eliminadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324422) by [F__kingFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak)



> Hello! Thank you all for reading Winter Has A Name - I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> These are some short outtakes that didn't quite make the main fic. I still love these little scenes and I hope you do as well.
> 
> I will update the tags as I go. Smut/sexy times will be happening, which is why I gave it the explicit warning. This chapter won't be posted right away, but I figured I'd just throw the explicit tag up now.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome friend, Kristin, for being the best beta ever and making these little chapters look good.

Clint has been itching for this ever since Steve got his memories back and has been feeling more himself. He wondered who was the best between the three of them. Clint has perfect aim and never misses; Bucky was a sniper in the army, therefore has to have great aim; and Steve was the Winter Soldier, a man credited with some pretty impressive kill shots. It is only logical for the archer to want a competition to see who is the best.

Clint opts to use his bow, while Bucky and Steve each choose a sniper rifle. The three of them take their positions on the shooting range.

"You ready to lose, boys?" Clint taunts.

"Only in your dreams, Barton," Bucky replies.

Steve is silent as he observes their bantering while waiting to begin shooting.

"Three, two, one, shoot."

The three men shoot until they need to reload their ammo. Clint retracts their target sheets to inspect for the best shot. Unfortunately each man hit dead centered, thus moving this competition on to the next round.

"Moving targets," Clint says as a way of explanation, leading them on to the interactive course.

Steve and Bucky switched to smaller guns, while Clint kept his bow.

This time, Bucky counts down and then they are off.

It is a long timed course with multiple obstacles and civilians mixed with targets. Tony designed the course to be different every round, that way no one gets complacent and familiar.

Steve is the first to finish, then Clint and then Bucky. The course program analyzes each of their scores; Bucky: 992; Clint: 1,000; Steve: 1,000.

"Tisk, tisk, Bucky. That puts Steve and I ahead of you."

"Yeah, yeah. I was always better at a distance," he grumbles.

The final competition is a trick shot. Clint is thrilled, considering his "mentor's" name growing up was Trickshot. The course simulator picks a scenario where it is almost impossible to hit the target straight on.

Clint goes first and finds the position he thinks will give him the best angle for the shot. He aims and fires, watching his arrow soar through the air and hit the target in the outer most part of the center circle. It still counts as a bullseye, but it could have been more centered.

Bucky is up next and finds a spot on the opposite end of the room from where Clint is. He aims, steadies his breath, and fires. The bullet slices through the opposite outer part of the center circle.

Clint and Bucky bicker about whose shot and stance was better while Steve calculates the best spot to take his shot from. When he is ready, he shoots at a metal pole that is adjacent to the target. The bullet ricochets off the pole and directly hits the center of the target.

Clint is absolutely speechless, and Bucky isn't much better. They are only able to stare as Steve safely unloads his weapon and puts it away. He finishes tidying up the mess he made and turns to face the still silent men. Not really sure what to say, Steve shrugs, turns around and walks away, leaving the dumbfounded and unbelieving men in his wake.

"Holy shit," Clint whispers.

"Yeah."

"Remind me to never play racquetball or ping pong with him."


	2. Pranking Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kristin, for making these outtakes look great!
> 
> I will try and post two or three chapters every Monday and Friday (might even be one sometimes, depending on how many I have written that week).
> 
> Hope you enjoy these!

Steve is absolutely bored out of his mind. Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Nat are all out on a mission right now, and that just leaves him with Thor, Bruce, and Tony. He already sparred with Thor this morning and that took up two hours of his time, but now he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to go to the lab and listen to Tony and Bruce bicker over their latest invention - he can always get the cliff notes from Jarvis.

Back in his pre-war days, if he were bored he would normally play a prank on Bucky, as long as his lungs and body were up to it. Bucky might be out on a mission, but that doesn't mean he cannot play a prank on someone.

_Who to chose from?_

Thor is much smarter than he lets on, plus he lived with the God of Mischief for however many thousands of years. He would spot a prank a mile away. Clint is just too easy. Natasha would kill him if he played a prank on her. Bucky is an obvious choice. His options are down to Sam, Bruce, and Tony.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"If I were to play a prank on someone, that doesn't involve any form of pain or anything, would you keep it a secret when the team asks who did it?"

"As long as the prank does not pose injury to anyone, then yes, I will keep it a secret."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"You are quite welcome, Steve."

"Oh and, Jarvis? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you have someone get roughly three thousand little tiny paper cups and bring them up here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Steve thought about his prank while he waited for the person to bring him the cups. The victims in his little prank are Tony and Bruce. It's perfect because neither Tony nor Bruce have been to their rooms in days, so they wouldn't know who did it or when it happened.

The errand boy was instructed to leave the cups outside the door. Steve gathered the cups when the kid left and set out to accomplish his goal.

\---

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Tony storms out of the elevator and into the common room where the rest of the team is gathered.

"Happened to you too, huh?" Bruce just resigned himself to the idea that someone actually felt comfortable enough to prank him. He is almost happy about that.

"Yeah. One of you filled my room up with tiny little cups of water, making it impossible for me to walk in. I typically enjoy pranks, but only if I'm the one pranking. Who did it? Spit it out?"

Everyone looked around at each other but no one spoke.

"Alright. Jarvis, who did it?"

"I am not allowed to say, Sir."

"What do you mean you're not allowed to say?"

"No harm was done to any persons, and the individual asked me not to say. I keep my word, Sir."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're going to have a talk about that later."

Tony scans the room and starts accusing people.

"Barton. I call Barton. He's played pranks on us before."

"I was out on a mission all night, numb-nuts."

"Bruce and I haven't been in our rooms for two days. _You_ could have done it yesterday."

"Wasn't me, dude."

"Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "I'm not a child. I don't play pranks."

"Then who was it? Tell me now, and no serious retaliation shall happen."

Still the room is silent.

"Fine. When I find out, there will be hell to pay." Tony turns on his heel and leaves to return to his room. It's going to take him a few minutes to dispose of all of the cups.

Steve and Bucky say goodnight to the group and retire to their floor. When they are all snuggled in bed, Bucky turns onto his back to look at Steve.

"Good to know you still have it in ya, punk."

"Jerk."

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


	3. Welcome To Online Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha forces Steve to shop online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kristin, for being my beta!
> 
> Oh yeah, these outtakes are literally in no order. I am going to try to be organized and order them a little from here on out, but we'll see how that goes.

Natasha has noticed Steve only wears the same seven pants, shorts, and shirts. The super soldier came to them with nothing but his tactical gear. The blond has been sharing clothes with Bucky and Thor (mainly Thor), but he doesn't have clothes of his own. Plus, if Natasha has to see him in the same outfit he's worn every week since being at the tower, she might actually kill him.

"Steve," she says by ways of greeting.

"Natasha."

"You are actually killing my eyes with that outfit, Styopa. I'm taking you clothes shopping."

"What? No. I'm not going out there yet. Someone could easily recognize one of us. These clothes I have now are fine. I do not require much."

"That's the conditioning talking there. You actually deserve a wardrobe and not just Barnes's or Thor's. And I wasn't planning on taking you out shopping. There is this wonderful thing called the internet and you can buy clothes online."

"I know what the internet is."

"Then you should be using it to buy clothes that actually fit you."

"I don't need clothes, Natalia," he pouts.

"Yes you do, Styopa."

Natasha dragged him over to his laptop and opened the browser to search for online clothing stores.

Steve grunted and mumbled words under his breath the entire two hours they sat browsed new wardrobe options. When they finished, Steve thanks whatever God might be out there that he does not have to listen to Natasha talk about which shade of blue will bring out his eyes.

Natasha is proud and pats Steve on his head as she stands to leave.

"Just think, in a few days you'll have a variety of clothes to wear. You're a former assassin, you should be happy. We both know having a pattern and wearing the same thing over and over again is not good. Plus, Bucky will have different clothes to peel you out of now."

"Fuck off, Natasha."

"No, thank you. Bye, Styopa."

"Bye, my little spider."

If that is what online shopping is like, Steve doesn't ever want to see what in-store shopping is like. Steve honestly cannot believe the amount of clothes Natasha made him buy, or should he say, made Stark buy. She is right though. Now he can switch up his outfits and break free from the same, predictable clothes. And if he is being honest with himself, it'll be nice not to have to wear dark colors all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve, forced to endure shopping with Natasha!
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be posted Friday!


	4. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is secretly a dork and belts out love songs when no one is around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayy, more outtakes! I think I am only posting two today. I am still in the process of writing them, but no matter what, I am sticking to the schedule.
> 
> Thank you to my friend, Kristin, for making these chapters look nice and being the best beta ever!

Steve is in the kitchen making him and Bucky dinner. He's been doing well lately and hasn't had a relapse for a couple weeks. He figured he might as well do something productive and make them dinner.

Stark gave him a Stark Pod - he's been told it's like an iPod but better, not that he knows what an iPod is anyway. Tony uploaded over 50,000 songs on it. Who could listen to that many songs? There certainly weren't that many when he was growing up, and from what he's been told, there are well over 20 millions songs in the world. The future is a strange place.

He puts the Parmesan crusted chicken in the oven and works on mixing the brownie batter for their dessert later. He was happy to know Bucky's sweet tooth never went away. Seriously, the man could eat an entire candy store if given the opportunity.

The song he was listening to ends, and the next song to come on is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

At first Steve hums to the music. He's heard this song before and each time it reminds him of Bucky. As the song goes on, Steve starts to softly sing to it.

_"Love can touch us one time_

_And last for  a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone"_

Steve grabs the whisk from inside the drawer and begins to mix the ingredients together. It gets to the part of the song where Celine belts out the chorus. It doesn't matter who you are, super soldier or random person on the street - everyone belts out this part, and Steve is no different.

" _Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_."

Steve waves his hands around as he sings his heart out. There might be a few splashes of brownie mix on the cabinets, but he doesn't care. This is his jam and he'll belt it out every time it comes on.

" _You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_."

Steve finishes mixing the brownie batter and plops it in the oven. He cleans up the kitchen with tears in his eyes. That song will always make him sad and happy, reminding him of how his and Bucky's love for each other has withstood the test of time. Rose and Jack have got nothing on him and Bucky.


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little shit and scares everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than the others, but I love it! Steve being a dork is so fun to me. Also, I like Bruce in this one.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for cleaning this chapter up and making it look good!

Steve has gotten more comfortable around the team. He joins them for their weekly team dinner and does stuff around the tower with them. He knows they're still nervous around him and worried he'll revert back at any second - hell, he's worried about it too. Realistically, he knows both the Red Room and Hydra programming are out of his head, but there's still that tiny bit of fear they missed something.

He's been on runs with Sam and Bucky, to the shooting range with Clint, sparred with Natasha and Thor, and even occasionally goes to Tony and Bruce's lab to hang out. The team is slowly getting to know the new him, but the only one who knows what he was like before Hydra is Bucky. That is why Steve has taken it upon himself to be a little shit and mess with the team (all but Bucky, of course). Steve has single handedly snuck up on each member of the team and scared them.

His first victim was Tony. It wasn't hard really. Steve waited until Tony took a breather and actually remembered to eat something. He stalked his prey, watched in the shadows of the kitchen at night as Tony opened the refrigerator to inspect what was left over. Steve silently walked up behind the genius, making sure not to create a shadow from the light in the refrigerator.

He watched as Tony grabbed the container of leftover spaghetti and started to turn around.

"Boo."

"FUCK! Jesus fucking Christ on a stick, Rogers. What the fuck?!"

"Hi."

"Hello. Fuck, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Next time make some noise. Good Lord."

"Okay." Steve turned around, hiding a huge smirk when his back was turned. One successful scare, down.

\--

It was almost too easy to sneak up on Clint, especially when the archer didn't have his hearing aids in. Thankfully, today was a two for one deal. Clint was sitting on his couch reading a book about birds, while Sam was watching a documentary Animal Planet had on about birds.

_Seriously? Are they really that into birds?_

Steve slowly walked up behind the couch, not making a sound as he did. He quickly slapped his hands on each of their shoulders, loudly announcing "hello."

Sam actually screeched like a little girl, and Clint fell off the couch in shock.

Steve couldn't help it - he burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, you should have seen you two. That was hilarious. I'm sorry, that was too funny."

"Asshole," Clint mumbled, repositioning himself back on the couch.

"The fuck, dude?"

"I was bored. Figured I'd come by and say hi."

"And scare the shit out of us while you're at it?"

"That was a perk," he said smiling.

"You are menace."

"Not cool, bro."

"This was fun. Bye." And with that, Steve left. He completed his mission.

\--

Thor was trickier. The God had crazy battle senses and always seemed to know when someone was following him. Steve knew he'd have to strike when Thor was preoccupied.

Thankfully Steve found his opening when Thor was coming out of the shower. Sure, Steve's not proud he chose this moment, but Thor isn't the least bit shy about his body, so it makes Steve feel a little better. Not to mention, Thor is built like a brick house and easy on the eyes - Steve's checked out the blond before.

Thor walks out of his bathroom to his dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts to put on.

Steve stalks out of the shadows from the corner of the room, and positions himself right behind the God. As was the case with Sam and Clint, Steve clasps his hand down on Thor's shoulder, announcing his presence. Unlike Sam and Clint, Steve severely underestimated the way Thor would react.

Thor grabbed Steve's wrist and spun the man around, shoving him up against the wall. Thor didn't look angry; he just looked like he wasn't sure who had the gall to actually sneak up on the God.

"Hi, Thor."

"Steven?" Thor quickly let go of Steve once he said who it was.

"Sorry, pal. Didn't think you'd react that way."

"My apologies, Steven. I did not know anyone was in here. I am usually better at sensing people."

"No, it's my fault. Seriously, buddy, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I was able to sneak up on you. I've been doing it with everyone." Steve actually looked a little sheepish at the confession.

"No worries. You remind me of my brother in his youth. Loki was known as a trickster, always sneaking up on people or playing tricks on them."

"Yeah. Bucky used to call me a 'little shit' when we were growing up. I was always a handful."

"I suspect you still are. I am glad you shared this part of you with me."

"Wait, what?"

"You are showing more of who you were before being captured. I am honored you feel comfortable enough around me to do so."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Who else do you still wish to sneak up on?"

"Bruce and Natasha. I already scared Tony, Clint, and Sam."

"Ah, Lady Natasha will be most difficult to scare. Bruce will be easy. Though I am not sure it is wise to scare him."

"He has a pretty tight lid on the Hulk. He'll be fine."

"I wish you luck in your trickster ways. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course. I love sparring with you."

"See you tomorrow, Steven."

"Bye, Thor."

\--

Natasha was damn near impossible to scare. She is always on alert, whether she shows it or not. Like Thor, Steve figured the best time to scare her would be after she showers - she's the most vulnerable then.

Unlike with Thor, Steve waits outside her bathroom door. He positions himself so that he is on the hinge side of the door where she will not be able to see him. He holds his breath, doing his best not to make a sound as she opens the door. He pounces as soon as the door opens two inches.

"Boo!"

Natasha jumps back from the door, cursing at the blond in Russian.

"Fuck you."

"You're welcome," he states proudly.

"Welcome for what? Scaring me?"

"Yup."

"You feel pretty proud of yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Congratulations, Steve. Just know that payback is a bitch."

"Looking forward to it, Паучок."

"Now get out. I want to get dressed in peace."

"Of course."

Steve leaves her floor feeling pretty damn good about himself. Only one more person left to scare.

\--

He thought about whether or not to scare Bruce. Sure, the man has a good lid on the monster inside, but there is still the possibility he could accidentally unleash the beast. But then he thought about himself, how he doesn't want people treating him like a glass dish that could break if you bumped it. He knows Bruce wants to be treated like everyone else, like he is a human being and not a monster. No, that he is more than his monster.

He could have scared him when he was doing yoga, but that is their safe place. No one is allowed to bother either of them when they are in the yoga room. The lab was his best shot. Bruce is used to things accidentally exploding and things going amiss in the lab. But Steve wanted to really test his abilities and scare Bruce outside of the lab. Cooking - Bruce loves to cook, and it just so happens it is his turn to cook team dinner tonight. No one bothers Bruce when he cooks - the smaller man tends to get a bit possessive and controlling in the kitchen. He has kicked Clint and Natasha out multiple times.

Bruce is in the kitchen working on a sauce for whatever weird food he decided to make this week. Steve watches the man work, admiring Bruce's concentration on the food.

Steve starts walking slowly and silently into the kitchen, not wanting to spook Bruce yet. When he gets to be a foot away from the smaller man, Steve jumps next to him, slapping his hands on the counter next to Bruce.

"Oh my God," Bruce yelps, jumping away from Steve and dropping the spoon that was in his hand.

"Hi-ya, Bruce."

"Steve, you scared me."

"I know. That was the point."

"What do you mean?"

Steve ducks his head, reluctant to tell Bruce the truth.

"I've sorta been going 'round scaring everyone in the tower. I didn't want to exclude you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Are you mad?"

Bruce thought about it for a minute before answering. "No, I'm not mad. Thank you, actually. No one ever purposefully sets out to scare me. They're all too afraid of the Hulk, except for Tony. Tony goes out of his way to test my patience."

"Well, Stark is a special breed of human."

"No argument there. Hey, Steve?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Get out of my kitchen. I'm cooking."

Steve cracked a smile, "Of course. See ya for dinner."

_Mission complete._


	6. Memories Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds Steve's notebook full of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idiot self forgot to send the latest chapters to my beta, which is why I am only posting one outtake today. Hopefully I will get to post two or three on Friday (sorry).
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend, Kristin, for making this sad, but cute chapter look good. Much appreciated.
> 
> Update: someone commented on Winter Has A Name about wanting to translate it into Spanish. So if any of you are interested in that, definitely let the person know through his/her comment, because that would be awesome. I definitely want to share this fic with as many people as possible, and I am extremely flattered someone wants to translate it for other to read! I already okay'd it with the person, but it would be awesome if he/she had extra support!

Bucky is in his and Steve's room cleaning; dusting the baseboards, cleaning the windows, vacuuming, making the bed, and overall just tidying the place up. Bucky was charged with cleaning the bedrooms and bathrooms, while Steve is cleaning the living room, kitchen, and basement. Steve decided they needed to clean because their mother's would turn over in their graves if they didn't.

Bucky is going through their bookcase, dusting off each book - Steve is an avid reader now and Bucky doesn't want the books to be dusty for him. He picks a book up to dust it off when he notices a notebook filed away behind it and a few other books. Without thinking, Bucky grabs it and opens it up to see what it is.

 _Oh my God_.

The notebook is filled with Steve's memories - memories of before the war, during the war, his time with Hydra and the Red Room, and his memories after the D.C. incident. The notebook details Steve's struggle with remembering what happened to him and his feelings about each new memory acquired. Needless to say, it is heartbreaking.

Bucky flips through the notebook, finding a certain section marked "Bucky." Being a little more than curious, Bucky decides to read it.

_"Name: James Buchanan Barnes_

_Codename: Captain America; Sergeant Barnes_

_Nickname: Bucky_

_Alliance: The Avengers; United States government_

_I know him. I had a feeling I knew him when I fought him on the bridge in D.C. Pierce lied to me, said I only met him a few days prior to that after shooting Nick Fury. But I knew him. And he remembered me; he called me Steve. I hesitated to kill him - he knew me. I've been alone and lost for so long, it was startling that someone actually knew me and cared for me. I didn’t want to hurt him, but the Winter Soldier took over. I was scared and weak, and he pounced on the opportunity to complete his mission. I didn't want to hurt him._

_The helicarrier hurt. I felt like an invisible spectator, pushed down so far that all I could do was watch as he hurt Bucky. I cheered when Bucky dislocated my shoulder - it gave him an advantage to stop ~~me~~ him._

_'I'm with ya, 'til the end of the line.'_

_Hearing him say those words to me gave me the power to surge forward and take control. But it was too late. Bucky fell. I watched him fall, and in that moment, I think I knew what he felt when he saw me fall from the train. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest again. Even the Winter Soldier felt it. He knew he had to help me. He worked with me to dive in and save Bucky, but he took over right after. He was confused and so was I. It hurt so much. I was lost. But Bucky was alive and that kept me going. Bucky was alive - I finally had hope."_

The section about Bucky goes on and on for pages. There's a small section on Natasha, but Bucky doesn't want to read that. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw tear droplets on his hands. He decides not to tell Steve that he found his journal; he doesn't want his friend to be embarrassed or ashamed. It's private, and if Steve wants to tell him, he will when he's ready. Steve fought so hard for control and to remember, and Bucky couldn't be more proud. Bucky places the notebook back where he found it as if he never saw it, and continues cleaning the room. He loves Steve so much, always has and always will.


	7. Spar Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, updates!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my amazing and awesome friend, Kristin. She makes these chapters look nice and catches all of my grammatical errors.

"Steven," Thor announces on his way into the gym.

"Hey, Thor," he huffs out, hitting the strongly reinforced punching bag.

"Do you wish for something to hit back?" Thor can sense what people need better than anyone gives him credit for - he is over a thousand years old, after all.

"Sure."

Steve likes knowing Thor is stronger than him. It means Steve doesn't have to hold back, and Thor can stop him if he starts to revert back to the Winter Solider.

They take their places in the ring, both waiting to see who will make the first move. Thankfully, Thor is the first to charge. Steve sidesteps his attacks and follows with a kick that Thor easily catches. Thor is the first to land a hit, but Steve quickly counters with a hard kick to Thor's ribs.

"How are you adjusting to being here?" Thor asks as he manages to kick Steve's legs out.

Steve is immediately back on his feet, throwing an array of combination shots at Thor. He gets in a good right hook and flying elbow before replying.

"It's fine."

Thor tackles Steve to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning Steve's hands to the ground.

"I asked how _you_ were adjusting, not how _it_ is." Thor knows Steve still struggles with thinking of himself as human, or normal.

Steve attempts to buck Thor off of him, growling, as he is unsuccessful.

"I'm fine. I'm adjusting just fine, now get off of me." Steve manages to surge forward, but he is immediately pushed back onto the floor, pinned once again.

"What troubles you today? You had the look of remembering past demons when I first arrived to the gym."

Steve laughs at him, a dark and unforgiving tone to it.

"I always remember. I remember every fucking life I took, every face right before I took their life from them. I fuckin' remember it all."

"That was not you, Steven, but Hydra. You mustn't blame yourself for their actions. They controlled your mind, you had no say in the matter."

Steve stops fighting and cries, unable to hold back his emotions any longer.

"I know that, but it doesn't make any of it less right. They used my body for their dirty work, and they killed my mind. All it took for me to give up hope was tellin' me Bucky was dead. Nothin' mattered if I didn't have Bucky."

Thor releases his hold on Steve and shifts off of him to sit next to the crying blond.

"Bucky is your soul mate, and you two found each other once again. You, Steven, have a bond with him no one or anything in all the nine realms could ever break. It is always difficult losing someone you love, but you and our leader are fortunate enough to have found each other once again."

"I'm sorry," sniffling and sobering up, knowing that Thor has lost many people in his life, and some very recently. "Loki?"

"Aye, and my mother, Frigga. I do not know if you were out of the cryogenic machine when the dark elves attacked London." Steve shakes his head, and Thor continues with his story. "Prior to that, the dark elves attacked Asgard. Those elves were around from the beginning, when there was only darkness. They invaded my home, freed every prisoner we had. Well, all but one. The one they left was Loki. I sense they too, knew how much trouble he would be if released."

Thor has a sad, reminiscent smile on his face when speaking of his brother.

"In his anger at being imprisoned, Loki instructed their beast where to find Jane, whom was infected with the red ether." Thor can see the confusion on Steve's face, so he begins to explains himself. "The ether is a raw source of power, much like the Tesseract. It wormed its way into a host, and unfortunately Jane was the host at the time. Loki had so much hatred and pain in his heart, some of which I am responsible for. Their beast found Jane and my mother. My mother, Frigga, was always good with magic and made it look like their beast had Jane, when he really didn't. Unfortunately when they touched the projection, they realized it was magic and killed my mother after she refused to tell them where Jane was."

Steve places a hand on Thor's shoulder for support, letting the God know he is there for him.

"I burst through the door right after Maliki stabbed her. I was unable to stop them from escaping. That night all of Asgard grieved. No matter what anyone thought of my father, or me and Loki, everyone on Asgard loved my mother. She was a beacon of light and hope for all."

Steve understands on a personal level what it's like to lose a parent. Sarah's death was one of the worst times in all of Steve's life, and that includes his time as a brainwashed assassin. His time with his mother is miniscule compared to the time Thor has had with his. Again, the God is over a thousand years old - that's a long time to have loved someone, only to have them taken from you.

"I, along with the Warrior Three and Lady Sif, broke Loki out of our prison and went after the dark elves ourselves. Loki was always closer to Frigga, and he had such rage in his heart at her death that I fear he would have destroyed all of the realms out of revenge. Jane was with us as well, as my father did not accept her at the time. We found the dark elves on a different planet, plotting their next attack. Loki and I formed a plan and executed it. Unfortunately, their beast was strong and had me beat. Loki sacrificed himself to kill it and save me. My brother, whom I thought hated me, saved me.  I grieve for him every day."

"I'm so sorry, Thor. I couldn't imagine the pain you must feel."

"Aye, it is difficult. It helps being here with this team, and Jane in London. It is comforting to know that I have family here, as well as in Asgard. And I understand your pain, Steven. I wish for you to know that you are not alone. I am here for you to help in any way I can. You are my friend and I care for you."

Steve's eyes filled with tears once again. _Fuck, I don't deserve this._

"Thank you, Thor. Your friendship means a lot to me. And I am here for you as well. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'm here for ya."

"Likewise, my friend."

Thor pulls Steve up into a standing position, their time done for today.

"Hey, Thor?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Thank you, for this. I needed it."

"You are welcome."

The two part ways to go about their day. Steve feels lighter and has a new outlook on his relationship with Bucky.

 _Thor was right, he is my soulmate, and I will always find him, and protect him, and love him_.


	8. Two Drunk Super Soldiers On A Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decides to give Steve and Bucky some Asgardian mead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little outtake takes place after Chapter 8 of Winter Has A Name. Basically it's the first part of the team's celebration of Steve's pardon and freedom.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for being an awesome beta and making these chapters look presentable. You are amazing!

"Let's celebrate! Jarvis, cue the music." Tony immediately goes to the bar, opening bottles and grabbing glasses.

"Aye, a celebration of warriors!" Thor collects his Asgardian mead from the cabinet.

"Tony, you know we can't get drunk, right? Trust me, Buck and I have both tried."

"Yeah, we don't even get buzzed, Tony. It sucks. I used'ta love drinkin' and dancin'."

"Always had a way with the ladies back then, Buck. Would always sweep 'em off their feet."

"Maybe, but I was only doing it to impress you, punk."

"Jerk."

"If you boys are done gazing into each other's eyes, I believe there's a celebration to be had." Natasha is always there with a  one-liner when needed.

Thor strides over to the two super soldiers, his bottle in hand with a bright smile on his face.

"Friends, enjoy this mead. It is forged from Asgard and stronger than any mead on Earth."

Steve and Bucky glance at each other, shrug, and grab the bottle from Thor.

"Cheers, Steve." Bucky takes a swig from the bottle and immediately almost spits it out. "Oh my God, what is that stuff? Holy shit balls, Steve. Try this shit out."

Steve takes a big gulp from the bottle and has a near similar reaction to Bucky's. "Jesus, Thor, what is this?"

"It is a popular drink for celebrating on my planet. I drink it at every feast, as do many other Asgardians. Drink more and be merry, my friends." Thor wanders off to discuss something with Bruce.

"Whoo, you two gonna be okay tonight? Do you need a chaperone?" Sam teases.

"Fuck off. Imagine if we could get drunk, Steve."

"It could be like the old days," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no. I do not like those looks on your faces. Somethin' stupid is going to happen, isn't it?" Sam wants no part in them getting drunk. "Goodbye," he says and walks off to join Clint and Natasha.

Between the two of them, Steve and Bucky finish the bottle, and are by all accounts, drunk. Well, Bucky is drunk, and Steve is teetering on the edge of having a nice buzz and being a ridiculous drunk.

"Five bucks says something will be destroyed in the first five minutes," Clint bets.

"You're on, bird boy." Tony never could back away from a good gamble.

The team watches on as Steve and Bucky drink the last bit from the bottle.

Bucky immediately tags Steve yelling "You're it," as he runs off in the opposite direction.

Steve drops the bottle and dashes after Bucky, tackling him to the floor after he catches him. "Tag, you're it," he yells, and pushes off Bucky to run away.

Needless to say, Clint won the bet. Within the first five minutes of getting drunk, the soldiers managed to break the coffee table, two chairs, and a glass vase. They are currently lying on the floor, giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Oh my God, Buck. This was fun."

"It was. We need to ask Thor to give us a couple bottles of that shit. It did the trick."

"Aye, I shall bring more bottles from Asgard next time I visit," Thor cuts in on their perceived private conversation.

"How long have you guys been there? Stevie, did you know they were there?"

"Yeah, Buck, but I didn't care."

"Jarvis, make a note to order another coffee table."

"Of course, Sir."

"Sorry 'bout the table, Stark. And the chairs… and the vase."

"We's was worse when we were kids. I'd get into fights, come home, have a drink, and then try and start'a fight with Buck when he got back from the docks."

"And this little punk fought dirty too. Even won a couple a times too." Bucky gazes at Steve, remembering the times when his best friend was a scrawny, spitfire of a human.

"I would pay money to have seen you back then, Rogers. I didn't think Captain America started fights."

"I wasn't always Captain America, Stark. And I didn't start fights - people were just jerks and I wasn't gonna stand by and let that happen."

"Stevie would pick fights with guys three times his size if they did somethin' wrong, like disrespect a dame, or bad mouth someone, or pick on someone smaller than them. His mama used to spank him for getting into fights, but gave up afta she realized it was a weekly 'currence."

Steve and Bucky lay on the floor for another thirty minutes as their enhanced cells work the alcohol from their system. They reminisce about their past lives, a little about their war days with the Howling Commandos, and general bullshit with the team.


	9. Sam Holds A Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has not forgiven Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so giving credit where credit is due - the idea for this outtake came from Tumblr posts from Tumblr users: queers-of-kings, isxaa, barnesrogerss, and ugly-bread
> 
> *** I probably will not be posting new chapters this coming Monday. My parents are coming up to visit me, and I will not have any time to write or get chapters to Kristin to beta. Hopefully I will be able to post 3 chapters next Friday (fingers crossed).***
> 
> As always, thank you, Kristin, for being the best beta & friend ever. I appreciate you so much!

Steve is starting to feel more comfortable around the team now. He was glad that everyone forgave him, even though he knows he doesn't deserve it. Sam showed him the library and told him it was his favorite room, a nice quiet space to relax. He's hoping he and Sam can be friends  for Bucky's sake. Steve knows Sam is Bucky's wingman and friend, and he knows he needs to try to get along with Sam.

Steve is lying on the couch in the common room when Sam walks in. Steve is watching a historical documentary about the Kennedy assassination, something he knows a thing or two about.

Sam walks over with two glasses of water and sits down on the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"A documentary about the Kennedy assassination. It's not right though."

"Of course it's not right. Someone shot up the president. Who knows what Kennedy could have accomplished."

"Uh, yeah, right. I just meant they got it all wrong. The shooter, the angle, the reasoning behind the assassination."

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me it was you…" Sam was really hoping Steve did not take out the president.

"Both Kennedys. The Red Room didn't like them, so they sent me. _Change the world_ and all… Hey, may I have a glass of water?"

"Oh you mean this water," he says, as he picks up the glass of water and immediately drinks it all in front of Steve.

"That was rude."

"Yup." Sam gets off of the couch and leaves the room.

\--

"Hey, Sam, can you pass me the remote?" Steve asks, as he sits down to watch a movie.

Sam throws the remote twenty feet behind the couch, in the complete opposite direction of Steve.

"Guess my aim was a little off."

_Idiot. Don't ask for things. You should know better by now._

_He doesn't like me and never will. I tried to kill him, of course he's mad at me. I'm such an idiot._

_You're lucky he didn't punish you. Asking makes you weak, and they punish weakness._

Steve's head hurts from having a mental battle with the other voice in his head. He knows the Winter Soldier will never leave him. The Asset is like a bad case of herpes - it comes and goes at the most random and inconvenient times.

Steve takes the elevator to his floor, wanting to be away from everyone and everything. He heads straight to his room when the elevator doors open. He curls up in bed and falls asleep, drowning out the war waging in his brain.

\--

Bucky invited Sam over for dinner on their floor. He wants Sam and Steve to try getting to know each other and maybe even become friends. He loves them both and hopes they can at least be civil with each other. Bucky ducks out of the kitchen to go grab something from his room, leaving Sam and Steve alone at the table.

"Buck says dinner was your choice. What did you ask him to make?" Steve is trying to be friendly to Sam. It's not as though he's a big fan of Sam either - the man did shoot at him and kick him in his back and head in D.C. That was just rude. Not to mention, he takes Bucky's attention away from Steve sometimes, and all Steve wants is Bucky's focus on him, even if he hasn't talked to Bucky about how he feels yet.

"Food."

"No shit. What kind of food?"

Sam looks up at the blond, and simply states, "The kind you eat," and looks back down at his phone.

Well, so much for friendly conversation…

\--

Steve is sitting in his favorite spot in the library when Sam walks in. Steve really wants a glass of water, but doesn't want to stop reading the novel in his hands.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?"

"I'm busy," he says, sitting down in the chair with his eyes closed and feet propped up.

 _Stop asking, you idiot. It only gives him more ammunition to make you feel worse_.

"Would you please get me a glass of water?"

Steve is hoping the 'please' in there will help his case.

"Fine," Sam grumbles, getting up and leaving the room.

Eight minutes later, Sam is back with a glass of ice, not water.

"Um, this is a glass of ice…"

"Wait for it to melt."

 _Goddamn it, Rogers. Just snap his neck and get it over with. The team already has a bird boy, they won't miss this one_.

 _No. I'm not hurting, Sam. He deserves to be angry. I tried to kill him_. Steve really wishes the other voice in his head would learn to shut up. The Winter Soldier starts to surface every time Steve is sad or angry. He's like a weird, murderous protector. It's actually kind of scary.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Oh, I forgive you. I'm just not over it yet. You ripped my wings off and kicked me off a helicarrier to fall to my death. Luckily, I had a parachute. You also tried killing my friends. Not cool. And not to mention, you literally ripped the steering wheel from my car and made us crash. Who rips the steering wheel from a car? Who?!"

"I'm sorry," he sighs. Steve knows what he did and he deserves Sam's hatred.

"As you should be, ruining a man's car like that. Rude." Sam finally looks at Steve and sees the blond struggling to keep it together. It suddenly hits Sam what he has been doing. "Look, Rogers. It's going to take time. I know you've been asking for things here and there, and that's great for your recovery. I'm happy for you that you're starting to get better. It's gonna take me some time to readjust and get over what happened, and I'm probably going to hold a grudge for a while. My mama always told me I could hold a grudge better than anyone."

"I get it. Thanks, Sam."

"Uh huh. You still got a few minutes before all that ice melts."

"Thanks."

Sam bookmarks his page and leaves the library with a smirk plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sam being salty and throwing shade at Steve (loved Sam and Bucky's dialog in Civil War, so I wanted to do something similar for this fic, just with Steve).  
> I honestly wish you all could have seen Kristin's comments about this chapter when she sent it back to me - it was priceless. We love snarky/salty Sam <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed these three chapters I posted today! Look forward to more next Friday, and thank you all for reading and leaving kudos/comments. I seriously appreciate it!


	10. The Great Plum Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's adventure after running away from the Avengers Tower in chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient on these updates! I think I am going to cut it down to updating on Friday - I have 7 more outtakes to write and life has been crazy, so one update a week is going to work better. Sorry!
> 
> Thank you to Kristin for being an awesome beta and cleaning up my grammatical errors!

_He kissed me. Holy shit, he kissed me. Why would he do that?_

_He's just like them. Using sex as a tool._

_No. He's not like that. I don't remember him being like that. I don't remember. He shouldn't have kissed me. I'm not good enough for him. He deserves better than this. Fuck! Why did he kiss me?_

Steve escaped through the windows on a lower level floor and climbed his way to the rooftop of another building. He was trained to stay invisible, he could easily avoid every camera in the city. He can't go back to the Avengers Tower, not yet. He needs to get his head on straight before facing Bucky again.

He hides within the shadows of the night and finds an abandoned warehouse to reside in. The place is dusty and long forgotten, but it's the perfect spot to lay low.

_I could have killed someone and we could have a bed and shower to use._

_No. No more killing innocent people. We're going to do something that I haven't gotten to do in over seventy years - I'm going to try to be human._

\--

Steve wakes up feeling more refreshed than he has since before the war. His body is loose and his mind is open to adjusting to the new world he is in. He is thinking about what normal humans do each day when he hears his stomach grumble.

_Food. Need to eat._

_Status: functional._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Status functional my ass. I haven't eaten properly since, well, never. Today I am going to eat real food._

Thankfully, Steve knows how to pickpocket and get cash. He hides his face with a baseball cap he found lying around, and heads out in search of a food stand.

Finding a hotdog was as easy as pie in New York. There are street carts everywhere with varying degrees of heartburn waiting to happen. He buys two hotdogs from one vendor and asks where a good street place to buy real food is. The vendor informed him of a farmers market three blocks down and that he can buy fruits and vegetable there. Steve thanked the man and headed down three blocks.

The market was crowded, but that was to be expected. Crowded works for Steve, it makes it easier for him to blend in. He notices there are many booths among the crowds, some for fruits and some for vegetables, just like the street vendor told him.

He makes his way over to one booth, eyeing up the selection of fruits in front of him. Most of these he has never tried before - they either didn't have them back in his day, or he was too poor to afford them. He selects six plums, a bundle of bananas, and a half dozen apples. The next booth he purchases a cucumber and a zucchini. The last booth he goes to he buys carrots, raspberries, strawberries, and broccoli. He figures if anyone cared about him, they would be proud that he chose all healthy food instead of garbage, minus the two hotdogs he devoured.

Steve is careful to avoid every camera on his way back to his nest in the abandoned warehouse. On his way back, he pays a kid five dollars to go into a store and buy him a bag of ice - he needs something to keep his food cold, especially his berries. Once the kid emerges with the ice, he goes straight to the warehouse and enjoys the fruits of his labor.

He eats half of the plums first and has an explosion of flavor in his mouth. The past seventy years have seen a diet of liquid food and smoothies with no taste. The real food he was given was always taken away after a bite or two, so his mouth hasn't experienced actual taste since the war, and even then that was limited.

Steve spends the rest of his day eating and lounging about, planning what he wants to do tomorrow and for the rest of the week.

\--

The rest of Steve's week consisted of walking the streets of New York, relearning the city he once came from. He doesn't remember much from his past life, but he does know that the city has drastically changed since he was a kid. There are more lights, crazier streets, new cars, new buildings and businesses, and old businesses closed or demolished. Life moved on while he was frozen and being used to shape the century.

He visited a library on the third day and researched everything he could on the team known as The Avengers. Granted, he was already debriefed by his former handlers on the special team, but more research couldn't hurt. He, of course, finds the most information about Tony Stark, but none of it is useful. All of the articles hail him as a playboy genius, which he already knew. He found the least information on Natasha and her bird boy, Clint. The Winter Soldier recognizes Natalia, but doesn't quite remember everything about the redhead. All he knows about Clint is that he worked for Shield and has a close relationship with Natasha. Steve was annoyed to learn of Banner's attempt to recreate the serum he was injected with, and was turned into the Hulk. And there is no information on Thor, other than the fact he is a Norse God in mythology.

The forth day was spent sitting in a park watching people and their interactions. Knowing how people acted and behaved could save his life one day. Information gathering was never his job, but he was trained to do so. Observing those around him and being able to pick up on their habits and behaviors was a key lessen.

Days five and six were spent doing the same exact thing he has done all week - learning about the city and himself. He took the free time he had to research the man he used to be. Steve learned he was the original Captain America, he grew up in Brooklyn, Bucky was his best friend since childhood, he used to be small and had a laundry list of ailments, and served within the Howling Commandos unit in the Army. Steve wishes he could remember all of this instead of having to read about himself online.

Steve went to the farmers market on day seven and bought more plums. He found the plums were his favorite of the fruits he bought his first time at the farmers market. Granted, he went to a different one this time, not wanting to start a pattern or make it easy for someone to track him.

He was walking back to the warehouse when he heard a loud explosion off to his right. People started panicking and running around with no idea where to go. Instead of running away, Steve moved closer to the commotion and spotted the Avengers fighting what looked like swamp monsters.

_Seriously… What the fuck are these things? Who the fuck comes up with this shit? Did someone make them, or do these little fuckers actually exist and spawn?_

Steve was going to only be an observer and let the Avengers take care of the monsters, but then more monsters started closing in on Bucky and Natasha, outnumbering the two heroes.

_Bucky!_

All it took was Bucky being in danger to make Steve and the Winter Soldier work together for a common purpose. Steve wanted Bucky safe, and the Winter Soldier wanted to kill something. It was a win-win scenario. Steve dropped the plums he was eating and sprinted into action. He made a mental note as he killed the first monster to buy more plums later.


	11. Tony Said What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hears what Tony said to Bucky on the helicarrier after capturing Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Kristin, for being awesome and catching all of my mistakes!

Steve was feeling nostalgic and wanted to know what Bucky was like during his time with the Avengers. He asked Jarvis for any footage there was of Bucky interacting with the other team members before D.C. Basically, he wanted to know if Bucky adjusted well in the twenty-first century after waking up from seventy years of sleeping in ice.

Thankfully, Jarvis recorded hours worth of footage of Bucky with the Avengers. Steve sat down on his bed while Jarvis played all of the footage he had with Bucky. Steve watched as Bucky met Natasha and Bruce, delighted that Bucky had enough manners to call Natasha ma'am. He was also pleased to see Bucky treating Bruce like a normal human, and not treating him differently because of the Hulk.

Steve also watched Bucky and Tony's first interactions. Of course, Tony was a smartass, just like Howard. But Bucky gave it back just as much as Tony did. Steve couldn't even imagine what it was like for Bucky to meet Howard's son, to have some kind of connection to his past. It pains Steve to watch Bucky's face fall when Tony turns away from him, to see how sad and alone Bucky looked.

Steve also watches the footage of Bucky and Tony going up against Thor in the forest after they apprehended Loki.

 _Of course this idiot went up against a God without a second thought. He could have been killed if Thor weren't such a swell fellow. Fuckin' punk_.

He also notices how Loki could have easily escaped during their little battle royal in the forest. Steve wouldn't have left Loki alone, he's too dangerous for that. But no, these incompetent idiots didn't even give that a second thought. No, no, they had to go and see who had the bigger ego with their little pissing contest. _Assholes_.

It also pains Steve to watch as Bucky attempted to follow the references Tony and the others were throwing around back on the helicarrier. _Poor guy only got one reference_. He is happy that Bucky's military training finally kicked in and he brought up the topic of Loki giving up so easily. _It took him long enough_.

Steve gets to the part on the helicarrier where Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Fury are all in that small room with the Tesseract. He notices how the blue cube effects everyone, making them more irritated and combative with one another. Then Steve hears the words Tony utters, and he freezes.

"Jarvis, play that part back."

"Of course."

Steve watches and listens at Tony tells Bucky everything special about him came out of a Hydra bottle.

"Your heart rate is elevating. If your heart rate gets higher, my protocols suggest I inform the team of your condition." Jarvis at least sounds somewhat apologetic.

Steve takes five deep breathes, slowing his heart rate with each one. Steve has Jarvis shut the footage off, and walks to the elevator on his floor, taking it down to Tony's lab. He keeps his heart rate lowered, not wanting to alert Jarvis and have him tell the team. The elevator doors open and Steve walks to Tony's lab, happy to notice Bruce is not in there at the moment.

Steve silently walks up behind Tony, waiting for the other man to notice him. Unfortunately, with Tony that is taking forever, so after five minutes, Steve taps the engineer on the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Tony whips around with a wrench in his hand.

"Hello, Tony."

"Oh, hey, Steve. Couldn't have announced yourself or made some noise, letta man know you're there." Tony puts the wrench down and asks what Steve needs.

"I had Jarvis show me footage of Bucky's time with you all when he first woke up from the ice. I wanted to see if he adjusted well and how he interacted with you all."

"We all had our bumps and bruises along the way, but we're a happy dysfunctional family now."

"Those bumps and bruises is what I want to talk to you about."

"Um, okay, big guy."

Steve broadens his shoulders, standing at full height as he moves forward, forcing Tony to step backwards, cornering the smaller man. Steve's face hardens, a look Tony has only seen when Steve is the Winter Soldier.

"You told Bucky everything special about him came out of a fucking Hydra bottle," he states, pushing Tony against the wall and positioning himself to stop the brunet if he tries to get away.

"Oh shit. Listen, we worked it out. No hard feelings between me and him. We cried, we hugged, we had some good laughs. It's all good now."

Steve grabs Tony by his throat, pinning him the wall.

"How dare you tell Bucky that everything special about him came out of Hydra bottle! Bucky is the best man on this planet. He's kind, loving, brave, and has a fuckin' heart of gold. And you had the nerve to say that to him. Hydra fucking experimented on him. They didn't make him special, they just enhanced all of the special qualities he already had!"

"Sir, if I may. I must insist you release Mr. Stark. Any violence in the building must be reported. If you do not release Sir, then I must inform the others to stop you." It's amazing how an AI can sound threatening and sympathetic at once.

Steve growls at the ceiling and turns his glare back to Tony. After a moment, Steve releases his hold on the smaller man, taking a few steps back.

"You better never say anything like that to him ever again. If I find out you do, well, you've seen what I can do and know they'll never find your body." Steve storms off, passing Bucky on his way out as the other man is just entering the lab.

Tony is in the corner catching his breath. "Thank you, Jarvis."

"You are welcome, Sir."

"Tony, what the hell was that about? Why is Steve angry?"

"Your boy toy was going through some footage of you, like a creepy ex-stalker, and maybe came across our conversation on the helicarrier when we first got Loki. He wasn't too thrilled with my comment about everything special about you coming out of a bottle."

"Oh… You're lucky he didn't break any bones. It means he likes you," he says, turning around and leaving the lab to go find Steve.

"What a pair," Tony mutters to himself as he gets back to work.


	12. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Natasha, and Sam have a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, sexy times in this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for being an awesome beta and friend! You're the best!
> 
> Again, updates are going to happen every Friday, instead of both Monday and Friday. It's going to work better for me - sorry! I have 7 more outtakes to write, so most likely 2 or 3 more weeks and this is going to be finished up!

"Thank God we get a night out to ourselves," Sam announces as he and Clint walk into Natasha's room.

"Aw, my two bird boys look adorable. One more minute and I'll be ready." Natasha finishes her makeup and slides on her sneakers.

It has been over two months since Sam, Natasha, and Clint all had a date night together. Sam and Natasha have been on dates, and Natasha and Clint have been on dates, but they all haven't been out together in months. It's about time they had a date night.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Clint asks.

"Are you kidding me? There's an Alfred Hitchcock marathon at the cinema. We have snacks, and we'll get the popcorn and drinks at the theater. It's gonna be amazing." Sam has been waiting for this day since he first heard about the movie marathon in the paper - and yes, he still reads the paper like an old man.

Natasha grabs her keys and escorts her dates to the elevator, down to the garage. Sam and Clint learned a long time ago to always let Natasha drive. The men play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to sit upfront and who sits in the back. Clint won three for three, and Sam was out casted to the backseat. Sam hardly ever wins against Clint. Sam doesn't thinks it's fair because he was a soldier, not a spy like Clint.

"Children, the both of you. How I ended up with two grown kids, I have no idea," she mutters to herself as she revs the engine and pulls out onto the busy streets of New York.

\--

"How am I supposed to choose a favorite?" Sam cannot believe Clint just asked that question. "That's like asking the favorite child question."

Clint, Natasha, and Sam are walking to a local pizza joint a few blocks down from the theater. They stayed for four films and decided to call it quits after that.

"Always go with the classics - Psycho. It was perfect in every way." Clint could watch that movie on repeat all day, every day.

"I enjoy 39 Steps, Rear Window, and North By Northwest." Natasha likes the classics, but also the lesser known films as well. Hell, she'll watch any Hitchcock film.

"And how could you forget Vertigo, The Birds, Rebecca, Notorious, Strangers On A Train, The Man Who Knew Too Much, Lady Vanishes, and so many more. I refuse to pick a favorite. Y'all are crazy."

"Now, now, Wilson. No need for name calling," Natasha tisks.

They walk into the pizza shop and order a large pepperoni pizza for the three of them. It's amazing they still have room left in their stomachs after eating 2 boxes of candy each, a pack of Twizzlers, two medium popcorns, and drinks during the movies. Everyone knows how much Steve and Bucky can eat, but these three can pack it away too.

"Mmm, that was delicious." Clint finishes off the last slice of pizza, enjoying every minute of their date night. "Aw, no more pizza. Nat, there's no more pizza."

"Relax, we can get one to go."

"Make it two."

"It blows my mind how you two never gain weight. I'm gonna have to run every morning with our resident super soldiers to burn off all these calories. Man, fuck you two."

"I thought you'd never offer." Natasha runs her foot up Sam's legs under the table, moving her foot to his crotch.

"Fuck, that's hot." Clint turns his attention to a waitress or the nearest person who works there and asks for two large pizzas to go. "I can't wait to get you both back and undress you. I want to watch Sam eat you out while I fuck him. Sound good?"

"Oh God, yes." If Sam wasn't already hard from Nat massaging his crotch with her foot, he's pretty sure what Clint just said would have done it for him.

Fifteen minutes, later they are out the door with their pizza's in hand. Sam is failing miserably at covering up his erection, but he honestly couldn't care less right now. All he's thinking about is what Clint has planned for tonight.

\--

Natasha is laid out on the bed, naked with Sam's face between her legs. Clint is behind Sam, working the man open with his fingers.

"Oh God, Nat, play with your tits. Fuck, you're so beautiful." Clint could honestly watch Natasha touch herself all day and never get bored.

"Sam, fuck, you're tongue feels amazing. Just like that. Right there, that's it," Natasha instructs while roaming her hands over her breasts, pinching her nipples every time Clint thrusts his fingers inside Sam.

"How you doing, Sam? Ready for me?"

"Yes, now. Please."

Clint wastes no further time lubing himself up and sliding into Sam's hole.

"Feel so warm and tight. You're perfect."

Once Sam has adjusted to Clint being inside him, Clint bucks his hips forward hard and fast. He sets the rhythm and pounds into Sam at a steady rate.

Natasha moans underneath them both, loving the feeling of Sam's tongue driving further into her with each of Clint's thrusts.

"Nat, baby, what do you want? You want Sam's mouth to make you come, or do you want my cock? It's up to you."

"Mmmm, Sam's mouth now and you for round two."

"Fuck, yeah." Clint grabs Sam's hips, thrusting even hard into the man. "Not gonna last much longer, buddy. Make her come soon." Clint reaches a hand down to pump Sam's leaking dick.

Sam is the first to come, followed by Natasha, and then Clint. Clint positions Sam on the bed to lay down next to Natasha.

"How ya feelin', Sam?"

"Thoroughly fucked."

"Nat?"

"Wet."

"I think I can help with that." Clint bends down to lap up the come Sam missed on Natasha. "You taste so good, Nat."After he's finished licking every last drop, Clint positions himself on the other side of Natasha, creating a Natasha sandwich.

All three of them lay there while they catch their breaths. Sam is the first to break the silence after a few minutes.

"We need date night more often."

"I second that."

"Agreed. Next time none of us have missions or have to rescue brainwashed assassins."

The three of them rest for twenty minutes before starting round two.


	13. Justice Is Not Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy's reactions to the Avengers and winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this outtake takes place in chapter 8, right after the trial/meeting. Thank you to DancingDugong for requesting more Matt/Foggy. Sorry if I didn't write them quite right (this whole fic was my firs time writing their characters).
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for cleaning up my mistakes and making this look good! You are the best!

"Holy hell, can you believe we just did that?" Foggy could barely contain his excitement for one second longer. He and Matt just won the biggest case in all of history.

"Seriously, Matt! We basically just won _The Winter Soldier/Captain America v. The World_! That was freaking awesome! And you and Natasha worked wonders together. Please don't tell me you're sleeping with her."

"Foggy, relax. I'm not sleeping with her. She already has partners. Besides, justice was certainly served today. Captain Rogers deserves to be free and live a happy life. He's earned it."

"Well, duh, he's freaking Captain America. The original Captain America. They should give him back pay. Both him and James Barnes. We should bring that up to them. And how do you know Natasha has partners? Are you buddy-buddy?"

"What color is the light?" He and Foggy are walking back to their office after having won Steve his freedom.

"Like you don't know. It just turned red, we have the right of way. And you're avoiding the question. How do you know about Natasha's love life?"

Matt looks away and thinks about his answer before speaking. He knows Foggy disapproves of his extracurricular activities at night, a.k.a. being a vigilante superhero.

"She may or may not have pulled me out of a dumpster before and introduced me to Clint, whom she also says has been found in a dumpster before."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" Foggy grabs Matt's arm to stop him from walking. "Why am I just hearing about this? I am your best friend, I should have known about this. You have to start telling me when you meet other superheroes, especially when they're part of the Avengers."

"I know you don't approve, which is why I didn't tell you. Next time I meet a superhero, I promise you will be the first to know, Foggy."

"I better be."

After 30 minutes of walking, they arrive at their office, drenched in sweat and regretting not hailing a cab or having Tony pay for a car to take them back.

"Next time a super rich person offers to have someone drive us somewhere, we are going to accept. I am dying here, Matt."

"We saved money and got a good walk in, get over it. Plus, we don't need his money or charity."

"Um, have you seen this place or our bills? Of course we need rich people's money. We always need money!"

"We won't for quite a while," Karen announces as the two men walk into the office.

"What do you mean?" She definitely peaked Matt's interest.

"A man that works for Mr. Stark dropped off a check right before you guys got here. We were sufficiently paid to say the least."

Foggy grabs the check Karen is holding and just about faints when he sees the amount. "I love him. We're rich. My dream has come true. I don't have to be a butcher."

"Uh, guys, I'm blind. How much did he pay us?"

"It's in the high six digits, buddy. We're going to be okay for a while. More than okay, actually. Drinks on Stark tonight."

"A huge win for Nelson and Murdock deserves drinks. What do you say, Matt? You up for a couple of drinks to celebrate?"

"After today, count me in."

The three of them gather their belongings and head out to Josie's Bar to have a night of celebration.


	14. Magnetic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves sticking things to Bucky's metal arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these two chapters are kinda short - work has been crazy and I have been doing overtime there. That also means I've been exhausted and have no energy to write. I hope you like this chapter - I love writing these two dorks being cute and adorable with each other.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin! You are such a great beta and friend.

Bucky woke up in the early morning to an empty bed. That isn't unusual for him - sometimes Steve will get up and go for a run, make breakfast, or switch rooms to hang out in and let Bucky sleep. Today, however, is different. Instead of a sticky note on his nightstand to let Bucky know where Steve is, Steve decided to arrange magnets all over Bucky's metal arm detailing where is at.

"RUNNING," is what the magnets spell out on his arm.

"Since when do we have alphabet magnets?" he mumbles to himself as he gets out of bed to go find his wonderful boyfriend.

\--

Bucky passed out on the couch after his jog with Steve. It's unfair how much better that man is at running compared to Bucky. Bucky never liked running in the first place, even before the serum and the war, and he still hates it now. Steve on the other hand, is a completely different story. Steve always wanted to run when he was a kid, but couldn't because of his asthma and every other medical issue he had that prevented him from doing so. After the serum, Steve couldn’t stop running, and he runs ridiculously fast. Again, unfair in Bucky's opinion.

His nap was much needed and well deserved. When he woke up, he moved his right hand over his left arm and felt paper. Popping his eyes open and actually looking at what is there, Bucky sees his arm littered with sticky notes attached to it.

"You smell and need a shower."

"After you shower, I might reward you."

"But you have to be good."

"Find me when you're ready."

"Oh, and I'm cooking dinner for us tonight."

"P.S. I love you."

Bucky practically sprinted to the shower with a huge grin on his face after reading all of the notes. He loves waking to these cute little notes every once in a while. And he, of course, loves Steve.

\--

First thing Bucky sees when he wakes up are magnets attached to his arm, again.

"WAKE UP."

Rolling over to go back to sleep, he is met with Steve staring at him.

"Jesus, Stevie. How long ya been there?"

"Twenty minutes. I like watching you sleep."

"Mm, it's a bit creepy, punk."

"Jerk."

"Wanna lay down with me?"

"I was hoping you'd want to go for a swim out in the lake?"

Bucky lets out an exhausted moan. "Can I eat breakfast first?"

"Yup!"

"Fine, we can go swim in the lake. You better not push me in like the last time, asshole."

"I would never do such a thing. You simply fell in on your own accord."

"Your mama is rollin' her eyes and scoldin' you in Heaven for that lie."

"Maybe, but your mama is doin' the same thing for you, cause of you sleepin' so late. Let's go."

"Fuck, you're hyper this morning. Make me breakfast and I'll get ready faster. Food motivates me, you know this."

"You've been hanging around Clint and Sam too much. Get ready and breakfast will be done by the time you come out."

Steve sauntered away grinning, already planning his attack to push Bucky in the lake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 more outtakes left before this is finished! I can't believe it's almost over. You all are amazing for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	15. Where Are We Going? The Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a random blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, this little outtake takes place somewhere after the chapter 3 and before chapter 4.
> 
> This outtake is for you, Kristin. Since you so kindly asked for it when you saw the part about Bucky getting blowjobs in whatever chapter of the fic.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for catching all of my grammatical errors. You are a godsend.

Waking up after a long night of partying or working late can be tough. Waking up after crashing a plane into the arctic and sleeping for seventy years, well, that's a bit more difficult. Bucky had no idea what anything was, who anyone was, or even what New York has become. Life is much different now than it was in the thirties. Bucky is learning that people don't say "dame" anymore; the way he used to dress is now "old man" style; casual sex is way more accepted; being gay or any other type of sexuality is more accepted, and people aren't always worried about being killed for it; there are a lot more food choices, and even the way food tastes has changed; people are less friendly and don't give a shit what you do as long as it doesn't affect them; and music has drastically changed. It really is a whole new world.

Shield agents have been telling Bucky everything that he needs to be caught up on, whether it's historical trivia, pop culture, or language. He has started carrying around a small notebook to write down everyone's suggestions. If someone suggests anything else, he feels like his head might actually explode. He did make sure to ask about science fiction and what are the best things to read for that. People laughed and told him not to read, but to watch. Bucky was thrilled after learning about Star Trek and Star Wars, along with Firefly and Doctor Who. He got other suggestions like Supernatural, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Frankenstein, Dracula, and countless other sci-fi suggestions.

One thing Bucky definitely wanted to explore was the nightlife and this whole idea of casual sex. Sure, back in the day he would have sex with dames and brag about it, but this new century is making it out to seem like something has changed about it.

An agent showed Bucky how to use Google, albeit, after she had to explain what the internet was for two hours. In all fairness, Bucky felt like he caught on to the whole internet thing pretty well. He still doesn't understand how it was made or anything like that, but he understands how to use it. He opens his official Shield laptop and searches for the closest nightclub. He picks one and writes down the address, ready to explore what clubs are like in this day-in-age.

\--

"What the fuck?" was the first thing out of his mouth when he stepped into a crowd-filled club with music blaring and people dancing and grinding on each other.

He is pushed further into the club by the people rushing to get in behind him. There is a high pulse energy in the building, and he quickly finds himself swaying with the music. Almost immediately, there are two girls and a guy surrounding him, dancing and rubbing their bodies on his. He takes a quick second to admit to himself that this is much different than the clubs in his time.

Bucky has nothing against the dames, but goddamn he misses Steve. He misses the feel of another man's lips wrapped around his cock, the feeling of kissing another guy and having sex. Women are great, and Bucky would definitely have sex with one, but tonight he wants a man. He moves in on the guy dancing with him, grabbing his head and kissing him like he's the only thing that mattered at the moment. The man kisses back with equally as much passion and the two decide to move things to a more private location, a.k.a., the alley.

Bucky is up against the alley wall as the man moves further down his body until he reaches Bucky's pants zipper. The man mouths Bucky's cock through the jeans, and Bucky almost came right then and there.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Wanna stuff your mouth full of my cock and fuck your face."

"Jesus, you've got a mouth on you. I love it."

The man unzips Bucky's pants and shuffles them down until his cock is free. He pumps it a few times with his hand before nuzzling the tip into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

"Oh, God. Please, more, now."

The man on his knees obliges, and takes more of Bucky into his mouth.

Bucky gives him two minutes to adjust before taking control and thrusting his hips forward. It has been so long since anyone has touched him like this, and he plans on taking full advantage. He continues to fuck the man's face, taking full control and enjoying every second of it. He can tell the other man is enjoying it by the sinful sounds he makes every time Bucky moves his hips forward.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Want to swallow, or want it on ya?"

Bucky watches as the man points to his throat, indicating that he will swallow.

"So hot. Fuck!" Bucky comes moments later, spurting his come down the man's throat.

After a minute of catching his breath, Bucky pulls the man up to his feet and quickly unzips his pants. He uses spit as lube and wraps his flesh hand around the man's dick. Within minutes, the other man is spurting his come all over Bucky's hand.

"That was amazing, even for a hand job."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"If you ever want to do that again, you know where to find me now."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, pal."

The man goes back into the club, and Bucky finds himself walking back to Shield. He enjoyed himself tonight. He had a meaningless blowjob and got to dance and feel alive.

Bucky continues this pattern of random blowjobs from guys when he goes out. He has met guys in clubs, restaurants, coffee shops, and even museums. No matter how many people he meets, none of them can fill the hole in his heart. None of them are Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating whether or not I want to do an outtake with Steve's deprogramming. I honestly have no idea what it would look like, so if that's something that you all want for next week, let me know.
> 
> Next week is the LAST WEEK! I promise! Sorry for not posting more outtakes each week - I have been in a no writing funk for the past month.
> 
> So next week will either have 2 outtakes or 3, depending on how you all feel about Steve's deprogramming. Thank you all for sticking with me. Seriously, you all are the best! I hope you liked Bucky getting a random blowjob, because the guy deserves one.


	16. Ultimate Frisbee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plays ultimate frisbee with the shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so these last two chapters are un-beta'd at the moment. I procrastinated and got them to Kristin super late and she hasn't had a chance to get to them. When she does, I'll re-post the edited versions, but I figured I'd post the unedited ones now so you all can have the last two chapters!
> 
> I did not do Steve's deprogramming, mainly because I couldn't bring myself to write it. I'm all out of writing juices at the moment. Maybe in a week or two, I might, but I make no promises.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and being patient with me. Also, sorry for all of the grammatical mistakes at the moment!

Steve and Bucky were moved into their new home in less than a day. To be fair, it didn't take all that long with two super soldiers, a god, Tony in his suit, Sam with this wings, and two master assassins. And of course, Bruce. After everything was moved in and started to be put away, Clint decided it was time for a little fun.

"Anyone up for some ultimate Frisbee?"

"I don't own a Frisbee, Clint." Bucky doesn't think he's even used a Frisbee before.

"Not in the traditional sense. But what do you own that is round and you throw around all the time?"

"My shield?"

"Yeah, dude."

"It'll be fun, Capsicles. Come on. Pretty please. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"If it gets Tony to shut up, I'm in." Natasha has thrown the shield around before with Bucky during trainings, so she has no problem playing Frisbee with it.

"I shall join as well. I have never played this 'Frisbee'. It will be most enjoyable."

"I'll keep score."

"Oh, Bruce. When are you ever going to join our reindeer games?"

Bruce shakes his head, turning his attention back to Steve and Bucky.

"That just leaves you two."

"I'm in. What do ya say, Stevie? Wanna show these losers how it's done?"

Steve gets a big smile on his face at the idea. "I'm in."

\--

Steve and Bucky are captains of their teams. Steve's team include Clint and Thor, while Bucky's team has Natasha, Tony, and Sam. Bruce is the referee and the score keeper. Clint explained the rules of the game for Steve, Bucky, and Thor, because they had no idea how to play.

"I still say we should play touch ultimate shield." Clint suggested that there should be tackling or some kind of physical contact allowed during the game. "We're the Avengers. It'll be fine." Normally the game is a no contact game - any kind of physical contact is a foul.

"Clint, do you really want to be tackled by Thor. I sure as hell don't." Sam is trying to be the voice of reason, because he really does not wanting a god to tackle him. He's seen what Thor can do, and no thank you.

"Fine. We never get to do anything fun."

"If you stop complaining, you can explore the woods and find all the good vantage points." Not that Bucky and Steve haven't already done that.

"Deal. Lucky gets to come with me when I do."

"Okay, everyone line up on your own end zones. Bucky, since your team has more people on it, you guys have to throw it to Steve's team and they get to be the offense first."

"Sounds fair." Bucky turns his attention to Steve. "You ready to lose, punk?"

"In your dreams, jerk."

Bucky throws the shield across the field, and Steve catches it while his team is already advancing forward. Steve throws the shield to Clint, who immediately gets it to Thor halfway down the field. Steve uses his enhanced speed to get to the end zone by the time Thor throws it to him.

"One point to Team Steve," Bruce announces.

"No fair. They have two super powered people on their team. We have one." Of course Tony is already complaining. He hates losing and will complain until he is blue in the face if it'll help.

"Boo hoo. You've got the extra person."

"It's all fair, Tony. The point stands. Team Bucky, it's your shield."

Natasha picks up the shield and throws it to Sam. Sam tosses it to Tony, who throws it back to Natasha. Clint is all over Natasha, who quickly throws it to Bucky. Right before Bucky catches it, Steve knocks the shield down.

"Team Steve's shield," Bruce yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry, jerk. That was the sound of your team losing."

Steve grabs the shield and throws it to Clint. Clint is covered by Natasha, but he manages to throw it to Thor. Thor throws it back to Clint, but it is knocked away by Sam.

Sam chucks the shield to Tony, who throws it to Bucky in their end zone.

"One point to Team Bucky," Bruce announces.

"Hey, Stevie! That's the sound of ya losin'!"

"We'll see," Steve whispers to himself.

\--

An hour later and Steve's team was declared the winner. Steve is proudly walking away from the field with the shield in hand, hoisting it like a trophy and gloating to Bucky.

"Whose team won? I believe it was team Steve. Isn't that right, Buck?" Steve is definitely not above rubbing it in Bucky's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. You won. Get over it, punk." Bucky was secretly happy for Steve. He knows that Steve has been to Hell and back to get to the point he is at in his life now. But, Bucky does hate losing, so he's going to pout a little longer.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," Steve says as he hands Bucky the shield back.

They've had this conversation before. Bucky knows that Steve will probably never want to use the shield again in battle. Frisbee definitely proves he can still wield it around like it's nobody's business.

"Thanks. It wasn't fair that you and Thor were on the same team. He can fly!"

"And we can jump really high. Stop being a sore loser, Buck."

"I'm just sayin', it's not fair is all…" He knows he's being bratty and pushing it with the pouty lip, but he doesn't care.

Steve moves closer to Bucky, getting right next to his ear to whisper, "If you keep pouting like that, I'm gonna tie you up tonight and fuck the poutiness right outta ya."

Well that went straight to Bucky's dick. "Yes, please," was all he managed to get out. He couldn't wait for later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in the next chapter!!!!


	17. Spank You Very Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky play in the bedroom - spanking and blow jobs happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! Oh my goodness. Thank you all for sticking with me through this whole process and fic. You all are the best and every kudo, comment, and view put a smile on my face. 
> 
> This chapter is currently un-beta'd at the moment because I got it to Kristin super late and she hasn't been able to get to it yet. When she does, I'll update it with all of my mistakes fixed.
> 
> Enjoy Steve and Bucky having some sexy times.

"Bucky did what?" Steve was fuming inside his head, hearing all of the stupid and reckless shit Bucky has done since waking up from the ice.

"Yeah, it was on that mission for the Lumarian Star, right before D.C. Bucky jumped out of the plane into the ocean. No parachute." Natasha knew exactly what she was doing by telling this story.

"And remember that time Bucky fought Loki? And he lived to tell about it." Tony loves telling the story of how he had to save Bucky from Loki, even if it was orchestrated by Loki.

"I didn't know he was a god or whatever. Back off."

"Aye, and that time you ran into a burning building that was collapsing." Thor knew that they are teasing Bucky, and he is happy to throw fuel on the fire.

"And weren't you injured when you did that? Pretty sure Bruce had to patch up a bullet wound or something."

"Clint!" Bucky can't believe they're all ganging up on him. He can feel Steve's eyes on him, knows what is going to happen when they're alone.

"Is that all of the stupid shit he's done since waking up?" Steve asks.

"Oh Steviepoo, there's so much more. Your Bucky here was a real Evel Knieval."

Natasha figured this was the perfect time to bring up the fact that Bucky found strange men in clubs and got blowjobs from them.

"Bucky was living dangerously outside of fighting. I heard he even went to a few clubs and met some guys."

She wasn't lying per say. Clint was tasked with keeping an eye on Bucky from far away when he first woke up from the ice, and still kept an eye on him after the whole Loki incident. Natasha went with him after the Loki incident. She figured he could use the company. But they had a good time spying on Bucky and watching him get lucky.

Steve shattered the beer bottle in his hand, glaring indirectly at Bucky. His face went to the blank, neutral look he had when he was the Winter Soldier.

Bucky hasn't seen Steve look like this since the trial. This can't be good for him.

"Stevie, baby, it wasn't like that. And fuck you Nat for bringing that up."

"It's okay, Buck. I don't blame you. You were alone in a new world, you thought I was dead. I can't fault you for that." Steve moves closer to Bucky and whispers low enough only he will hear, "You will be punished later."

Bucky gulps at the thought of Steve punishing him. It's something they've talked about for months now, but it hasn't happened since before the trial. Bucky is buzzing with anticipation for what is in store for him.

Bruce changes the topic to Tony's exciting time facing the Mandarin. Steve barely pays attention to them - he already heard the story and was almost brought out of cryo to fix the situation. Instead, he is focusing on Bucky and planning what he is going to do to him later tonight.

\--

Steve closes the door to their bedroom, ready to have an amazing night of sex with Bucky. After listening to the team tell stories of all the stupid shit Bucky has done since waking up, Steve feels like he deserves a good night of sex.

"Strip and get on the bed, ass in the air," he commands.

Bucky immediately jumps to the task, knowing exactly what this is. Tonight is one of the first nights he and Steve are getting to play and explore this side of their relationship. This is also the second time Bucky is going to get punished, which he is simultaneously thrilled for and dreading. As soon as he is naked, he climbs on the bed, presenting his ass to Steve.

"There ya go. That's a good boy. Your ass is perfect, Buck."

Those words went straight to Bucky's dick, and he's already hard.

"You have done quite a few reckless things, haven't you?"

"Yes, Steve."

"I believe they told six stories about you behaving recklessly," he say, rubbing Bucky's ass with his hands. "How do you feel about six slaps to this beautiful ass of your?"

"Yes, please, Steve." Bucky couldn't wait any longer. He didn’t care if it was punishment or what, he wanted to feel Steve on him, in him.

"Remember your safe word, baby?"

Bucky nods his head and replies, "Shield."

"That's right. And mine is Hydra. And remember, traffic lights too, okay?"

"Mmhmm." Bucky could barely formulate words right now, he's so focused on what is about to happen.

"I want you to count these out, okay?"

"Okay. Green. Please, Steve."

Steve stops rubbing Bucky's ass, and brings his hand down for the first slap. It is loud and Bucky slightly jerks away at the impact.

"One."

Steve repeats what he did to the other cheek, and Bucky counts it out. He continues this until Bucky gets to six, already looking dazed over and ready for more.

"You did so good, baby, so good. I'm proud of ya, Buck. Took it so well for me."

"Mmmm, Stevie."

"Here, lie down on your back. There you go, Buck." Steve gets up and grabs a few ties from their closet - thank God Tony decided they should have ties and some nice dress clothes. He walks back to the bed and climbs on top of Bucky. He grabs Bucky's left arm and ties it to the headboard with the tie. Steve repeats the same with the right arm. Realistically, Bucky could break free at any time, but Steve is trusting him not to.

"So, baby, how many blowjobs did you get from random guys?"

Bucky's eyes fly open, hating Natasha for telling Steve about that. _Shit_.

"Steve, I swear, not many." Bucky is actually considering murdering Natasha.

"How many, Bucky."

"Twelve." Damn his libido and wanting some kind of physical connection with someone.

"Twelve random blowjobs. That's not a whole lot in the grand scheme of things. But that was twelve random guys going down on you, their lips around this beautiful dick," he says, as he lightly strokes Bucky's cock. "I think I need to play catch up. I'm going to suck you off twelve times, since you love blowjobs so much. Oh, and you do not have permission to come."

Bucky actually whimpers at the thought of Steve's lips around him, sucking him and not being allowed to come at all.

"Oh, God, Steve. Please, no."

"Oh, yes, Buck. We're gonna see how much you love it when you can't come. And you better not break those restraints. If you do, the scene is over, and we'll clean up and go to sleep. What's your color, baby?"

"Green. So green, Stevie."

Steve lowers himself down on the bed, kissing Bucky's body along the way. Steve takes a long lick of Bucky's shaft before swallowing him down whole.

Bucky can't help but buck his hips and arching his back off the bed. Steve's mouth feels like heaven, better than anyone he's ever had before. He can feel Steve's tongue swirling around the tip in between him sucking it. Within minutes Bucky is begging to come.

"Steve, please, please, please, let me come. Feels so good."

Steve drops Bucky out of his mouth. "That's one."

"Steve," he begs.

"Uh uh, eleven more."

Steve takes Bucky back into his mouth to bring him close to the edge again. It doesn't take long with how turned on Bucky is right now. Steve backs off when he can feel Bucky getting close.

"Ten more."

Steve continues his torture as Bucky whines and bucks his hips off the bed, hoping Steve will take pity on him. By the ninth edging, Bucky is crying, the need to come is almost unbearable.

"Steve, please, I need t' come. Please. Can't anymore."

"You're doing so good for me baby. You're so beautiful right now, Buck. I love you so much. Think you can handle three more?"

"Steve, Steve, Steve."

"You're so good, Bucky, so good. I love you so much. If you can handle two more, I'll let you come on the third."

"Steeve." It is the only thing Bucky is capable of saying.

"Okay, baby. You can come this time."

Steve takes Bucky back into his mouth, and within seconds, Bucky is coming in Steve's mouth.

"Shh, baby, you did so good. You held out for so long. I'm so proud of you. I love you, Buck."

"Love y' too, Steeb." Buck is so far gone, he can't even get a full sentence out.

"Sleep now, baby. When you wake up, I'm gonna fuck you into that mattress."

"Steve. Love you."

"Love you too, Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Steve and Bucky being super sappy after sex.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading. It truly means a lot to me that you all have stuck with me through this fic.
> 
> A huge thank you to Kristin. You are such a great friend and beta, and I want to thank you for fixing my chapters and making them look great. 
> 
> I am going to take like a month break before I start working on another stucky fic. I have no idea what it's going to be yet, but it is most likely going to be a one-shot fic. I'll probably have a couple written before I start posting again.


	18. A Day Without Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky didn't show his face for one day. Steve flips out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, Harbourx21 requested this outtake. It is from Chapter 5 of Winter Has a Name. If anyone needs a refresher for that part, it goes a little like this:
> 
> "He has not had a great deal of human interaction, even with Bucky visiting him every day. The team learned it was not a good thing for Bucky to not show his face once a day; he didn't visit one day and Steve freaked out in the room and started punching the walls and screaming that they did something to Bucky. It was not a pleasant day in the Hulk playroom."
> 
> Harbourx21 requested some angst with just a pinch of humor. I'm not sure how well I got the humor down, but angst and possessiveness is definitely there! I hope you all enjoy. Also, this is un-beta'd, so if it sucks, oh well, it's one me.

It has been a long couple of weeks for Steve since arriving at the tower. Steve has been bored reading magazines, books, and whatever this newfound internet has to offer. He noticed that anything about Steve Rogers and James Barnes were blocked during his internet searches. He assumed that the team did not want him searching himself and Bucky. So, he sits in his room, as per usual, waiting for Bucky to show up and visit. That has been the one constant since his arrival – Bucky. The brunet has visited him every day, even multiple times a day to check on him. For the life of him, Steve cannot understand or remember why Bucky means so much to him. To be fair, the only thing that has kept Steve from fully going Winter Soldier on everyone has been Bucky. The brunet keeps him level headed and, for lack of a better for to Steve, sane.

Today was no different than the last fifteen. Steve woke up from the hour sleep that he got, went to the bathroom, went back into his room for his morning routine. His morning routine consisted of a light workout (in his opinion), which consisted of two thousand pushups, one thousand sit ups, one thousand burpees, and shadow boxing. It kept him occupied for a couple of hours. Then he would shower, and return to his room (more like a cell in his mind) and read. Bucky tended to visit for breakfast, sometimes lunch, and always dinner. That was their routine. However, Bucky missed breakfast this morning, which set Steve on edge.

_What if they did something to him. Is he okay? Bucky better be okay or else I will rip those people limb by limb until there is nothing left._

_He is my mission. Mission deviated from routine. Be on alert._

Steve paced in his cell until dinner time, worrying about Bucky, but trying not to. It was harder not to think of the brunet than Steve thought it would have been. Clint brought Steve his lunch, which caused the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck to stand. Two different people brought him his meals today. That was not a good sign. Steve was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He sat up straighter, waiting for Bucky to walk in with his dinner in hand. However, for the second time today, Steve was let down as Sam walked through with chicken and broccoli, two apples, a glass of milk, water, and something that smelled of chocolate. Steve was unsure of what that chocolate item was.

“Sorry, big guy, Bucky couldn’t be here right now,” Sam said.

“Where is he?” Steve was already more Winter Solider than the other man would probably prefer.

“Um, I can’t really say. Look, I’m sorry. He’ll be back as soon as he can, though.”

On that note, Sam did the safe thing by making a speedy exit.

Steve threw the tray of food against the door, immediately pacing the room, horrors of what could have happened to Bucky racing through his head.

_They took him from me. I need Bucky, I need him. What the fuck did they do to him. Are they hiding him? Does he not want to see me anymore?_

At that thought, the human side of him began sobbing at the thought. Steve was starting to think that maybe Bucky didn’t want to see him again. That the brunet had had enough of the blond. It still didn’t make sense to him why he cared so much about this one man, but it was all Steve’s brain could think about.

_He is my mission. If they hurt him or killed him, I will destroy all of them. He is mine, and mine alone. No one else gets to hurt him. Only me._

Steve fell to the ground, clutching his head at the voice inside his head coming alive. It was a battle to see who could stay on top, and in the end, they both decided to act out. The blond began screaming his lungs out, punching the walls and trying his best to get out of the room.

“I’m going to fucking kill all of you for what you did to him! FUCK YOU,” he yelled, punching the same spot in the wall for the tenth time, hoping it will crack or give way. There wasn’t even a scratch on it.

“BUCKY! What did you do with him, you pieces of shit? Is this another Hydra tactic? Are you fucking Hydra? Is this all fake?”

Steve’s posture changed from a raging mad man, to ramrod straight and a calm exterior. Steve was put away for now, and it was the Winter Soldier’s time to try.

“He is my mission.”

The soldier attempted to hit every inch of the room, including the floor, trying to punch through anything to get out and find his mission. Nothing was working. For once, the Soldier became irritated, frustrated even, at not being able to break through.

_Useless. Escape not likely. New plan: wait till the door opens and rush out._

The Soldier relented and let the pathetic blond voice reign through to try and yell some more.

“What did you do to Bucky? Where is he? If you hurt him, I’m going to kill all of you,” he shouted at the ceiling, hoping that someone was listening to him.

He wasn’t expecting a hologram of Bucky to appear. The hologram was a recorded version of Bucky talking about useless things of the world. It pissed Steve even more. He started banging his fists and his head against the wall, hoping that will magically get Bucky to show up. This went on for another two hours, until the walls above released a gas into the air, rendering the blond unconscious.

-

Sam made it up to the communal floor when Jarvis alerted him and the others to what Steve was saying and doing. He was soon joined by the rest of the team, including Bruce and Thor.

“Jarvis, pull up the video,” Tony demanded, entering the room which faux disinterest.

The team watched as Steve yelled at the air and giving it his best to break the walls.

“Damn, I think he’s angrier than the Hulk,” Clint noted.

Natasha pinched Clint in the arm before speaking up.

“He thinks we did something to Bucky. Either killing him, hiding him, or I don’t know what. But him thinking we are Hydra is not a good thing.”

“So Capsicle needs to show his face at least once a day to keep Mr. Murder-us-all-in-our-sleep happy and less murdery. Jarvis, show the berserker down there a hologram of Capsicle,” Tony said.

“I’ll call Barnes and tell him he needs to get here as soon as possible.” Sam was an actual saint sent to this team from the Heavens above. He knew that if Bucky didn’t get here, either they all were going to die, or Steve might do something stupid to himself, which in turn, would make Bucky slaughter all of them. Sam didn’t like either of those options. Sam pulled his phone out, dialing and hoping that Bucky answers.

“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Bucky answered the phone.

“Uh, we have a situation that requires you back here, pronto.”

“Sam, what’s wrong? Is it”

“Yes. Now get back here.”

“I’m on my way.”

Sam walked back into the room with the others. “He’s on his way. Uh, what is he doing,” Sam asked, looking at the video of Steve slamming his fists against the wall as the hologram of Bucky plays.

“Tony, in his infinite wisdom, thought it would be a good idea to show the brainwashed assassin a hologram of our dear Captain.” Natasha gave Tony one of her patented ice-cold glares.

“I though it would help,” the genius weakly supplied. “Really need to get them a tracker for one another. If not, we could have a Romeo and Juliet situation on our hands. Who would be Juliet? Probably Steve since he’s blond. I feel like Juliet was a blonde. ‘Oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo’? Ha! It really could be Shakespeare in the park!”

Bruce, along with everyone else, rolled his eyes at his science bro. Ignoring the engineer, Bruce pointed everyone’s attention back to the screen.

Clint of all people was the one to suggest that they gas the poor guy before he does even more damage to his body, super soldier healing serum be damned. Jarvis thankfully agreed with the archer, and Steve was asleep within a minute.

Bucky arrived within the hour, having broken multiple speeding and traffic laws to get to the tower as fast as possible. He briefly stopped by to ask the team what had happened before rushing down to the Hulk’s playroom.

“Hey, Stevie. It’s me, Buck,” he gently announced as he opened the door to the Hulk’s playroom, where Steve sat on his bed. He noticed the blond was sizing him up, trying to decide if he was one of Stark’s stupid holograms or not. “It’s me, I promise. I’m real, buddy.”

Bucky held his breath as Steve stood from the bed, and carefully walked over to where Bucky was standing. He watched as the blond circled him, never taking his eyes off of the brunet for a second. When Steve got back to being right in front of him, Bucky once again said “Hey, Steve.”

In hindsight, Bucky should have expected what came next, but in the moment, he was caught off guard. Steve punched the man in his face, looked uninterested and said “real” before walking back to his bed.

“Yeah, buddy, I’m real. Jesus, you didn’t have to punch my face to find out.” Bucky knew that Steve didn’t use his full strength, but goddamn, it still hurt. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No. Stay.”

Bucky internally preened at Steve wanting him to stay in the room and spend time with him.

“Okay. Do you want me sitting with you on the bed?”

“No.”

“Alright, pal. I’m going to stay right here, okay. I promise I won’t leave you again, like I did today.”

_I’m so sorry, Stevie. I didn’t want to leave. Fucking Fury needed me for damn meeting with asshole people who don’t know left from down. Bunch of fucking pansies if you ask me. I promise, you won’t go another day without seeing me. I promise, Stevie._

Bucky stayed with Steve all night, and into the morning. He watched as Steve would occasionally turn his way to make sure that Bucky was still in the room and hadn’t left. If this is what it took for Steve to feel safe, Bucky didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It also just occurred to me that the whole "winter is coming", "winter has a name" is sort of from Game of Thrones. I've never watched the show, but cool. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little outtake! I still love this story, and this trilogy is probably one of the best things I have ever written. I really want to write more fanfic at some point. I'm working on a non-fanfic book, so I'm not sure when I'll get a new fic posted. Thanks everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, they are short! More will be posted on Friday


End file.
